


Siblings

by totalnovaktrash



Series: A Different Story [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Ninth Doctor Era, Original Character(s), Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Lilith ran into her younger siblings.</p><p>REVAMPED AS OF 9/7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

“This signal’s coming from this way,” the Doctor said, turning left when they reached a fork in the hallways.

They had landed on the planet Tervain following a distress signal that the TARDIS had caught. After sneaking past a bunch of guards, they had to make it through what seemed like a labyrinth of halls to get to the source.

The Doctor stopped short, Lilith almost running into him, when a voice yelled from behind a door, “Just you wait ‘till my sister gets here! She’ll kick your stupid Tervainian butts!”

“You won’t live long enough to see her arrive,” a different voice hissed. “You! Administer the sedative!”

In the span of two seconds, Lilith had whipped out her blaster, kicked open the door, and shot the syringe out of one of the Tervainian’s hands. “Don’t even think about it,” she snarled.

The Doctor gaped at her. “Where’d you get a sonic blaster?” he asked.

“Long story.” She turned her attention back to the Tervainians. “What have you been doing to the boy?”

“Nothing but tests,” one of the two said. “We have discovered that he is similar in biology to the mythical race—”

“I didn’t ask what you discovered, I asked what you’d done.”

“Nothing to harm the subject.”

Lilith shot at a monitor that was only inches from the alien’s head. “I said, _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?_ ”

“They haven’t done anything yet,” the boy said, reassuringly. “Just get me out of here.”

“Uncle, can you sonic him out of those restraints?” Lilith didn’t take her eyes, or her blaster, of the two Tervainians.

The Doctor released the boy and helped him off of the lab table. “Lilith, let’s go,” he said. “He’s fine, we can leave now.”

Lilith hesitated before shooting the computer, effectively erasing all of their discoveries about the boy, and threatened, “Follow us and I’ll blow your heads off.”

She took the boys hand and they followed the Doctor out of the maze of hallways. When the made it outside, she knelt down in front of the boy. “Go find your parents and apologize for wandering off. Okay, kid?”

“Okay,” the boy said and hugged Lilith before running off. She watched him go.

“Next time, let’s try a rescue without guns,” the Doctor suggested.

Lilith stuck her hands in the pockets of her denim jacket and smirked. “No promises.”

They headed back towards the TARDIS. “He was expecting his sister to come save him,” the Doctor said, conversationally.

“We must’ve picked up the distress signal earlier than expected.” Lilith shrugged. “What matters is that he’s safe.”

“I wonder who his sister is.”

The Time Lady grinned at her ‘uncle’. “Three guesses and the first two don’t count.” She skipped the rest of the way to their ship.

* * *

“I’m telling you, Rose, I’ll be able to get us out of this!” the Doctor insisted.

Rose snorted. “Oh, please. For now, I’m counting on Lilith and her vortex manipulator.”

The Doctor pouted even though the chairs they were tied to were back to back and she couldn’t see. The doors flew open and someone walked in. They both turned to see who it was.

It was a teenage girl, no older than fifteen, with raven hair that covered one of her chocolate colored eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve, ankle length deep purple dress and had a delicate tiara sitting on her head. She must've been the princess they were told would judge and sentence them.

Surprisingly, she looked more shocked than she did angry.

“I was told,” the girl said, “that a pair had been spotted on restricted grounds. I was not, however, expecting to find the two of you tied up in this room.”

“Who are you?” the Doctor questioned.

The girl ignored him. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, though. Who else would it be?”

A flash of light caused all three in the room to blink. When it died, a very exasperated Lilith was glaring at the two travelers with her arms crossed. “We'll meet on on Advent V at four o’clock. Don’t get into trouble. How hard is that?”

The girl cleared her throat. Lilith spun around. “I take it you’re here to rescue these two?” the princess guessed.

The Time Lady frowned. “You look familiar.”

“I should hope so. Mother would be quite put out with you if you had forgotten my face so easily.” The girl smiled. “There need be no confrontation here. You may take the two of them and leave.”

“You’re just letting us go?” Rose asked, incredulously.

“I see no reason not to,” the girl shrugged. “This is merely a misunderstanding. I’m sure if Lilith were flying the TARDIS, you would not have landed in Advent Prime’s most sacred graveyard.”

Rose and the Doctor gaped at her while Lilith, who was much more used to non-linear meetings, set about untying their bonds. “Get out of here and get your butts to Advent _Five_. The sooner we get there, the less anxious those politicians will be. I’ll tie up the loose ends here.”

“Time machine, Lilith,” the Doctor reminded her.

“And as our new friend kindly pointed out, your driving is crap,” Lilith said. He made a face at her and took Rose’s hand, the two of them heading for the door. “And, Uncle, please try to make it to the right planet this time,” she called after them.

The princes giggled and Lilith turned to face the girl. “What do you need me to do to clean up after their mess?”

“It’s not your responsibility. There’s nothing you gotta do,” she replied, demeanor changing now that the Doctor and Rose were gone. “I’ll take care of everything.”

“Thanks.” Lilith fiddled with the coordinates on her vortex manipulator.

“Oi, Lil?” the girl said. Lilith looked up. “I’ll tell Mum and Dad you said hi, yeah?”

“Which one are you?” Lilith asked, curiously. The girl just winked and waved before walking out the door.

* * *

The Doctor, Lilith, and Rose were on Rennin for the yearly spring festival.

“Daddy!” A blur of brown, red, and black attached itself to the Doctor’s legs. Rose and Lilith laughed at the Doctor’s look of shock and slight horror as he realized that the blur was, in fact, a little girl.

“Er, hello,” the Doctor said, awkwardly.

Lilith’s giggles subsided when she got a good look at the girl. She had light brown hair, lighter than Lilith’s, and bright eyes. She wore a red t-shirt with puffy sleeves tucked into a black skirt that barely reached her knees.

“Doctor,” she sighed, “didn’t I tell you _not_ to land us in the 3470’s?”

The Doctor gave Lilith an indignant look. “It’s not! It’s…” He looked around and trailed off, and then mumbled something to quiet for Rose to hear.

“What year was that?” Rose asked.

“3476.”

“Daddy,” the little girl said, “how did you get that face back? I thought it went away with the lights.”

The Doctor frowned. “What are you—?”

“Hey, Tyler! Why don’t you and the Doctor go get whatever passes for cotton candy here?” Lilith suggested loudly. “I’ll help the kid find her family.”

Excited by the promise of sugar, the Doctor alowed himself to be led away from the mysterious child by Rose.

When they were out of earshot, Lilith turned to the girl. “What does Daddy always say about wandering off, kiddo?”

The little girl pouted. “Not to do it.”

“There you are!” a new voice shouted. A voice that made Lilith's shoulders tense and her eyes go wide. “I have been looking everywhere for you.”

The girl ran over to the man who had spoken. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“Lilith,” he said, “didn’t you just go off to the arcade with your mother and Amy? And weren’t you wearing your green dress?”

“Dad,” Lilith choked.

Her father realized what was going on. He swept her into a hug and kissed her hair. “How long has it been?” he asked.

“Twelve years,” she managed, hugging him back. “Well, it’s been eleven years, eight months, fourteen days, and six hours.”

“You just have do be exact, don’t you?” he joked lightly.

“Always,” Lilith chuckled. “You should probably take the kiddo back to Mom and Amy before you come back.”

Her father let her go. “Do you want to come see them?”

“Lil!” Rose yelled. Lilith looked over her shoulder to see Rose and the Doctor coming back with what looked like green cotton candy in an ice cream cone.

Lilith shook her head. “I should go. Tell everyone else I say hi, though.”

He smiled at her, picked up the little girl, and walked off just as Rose reached Lilith and handed her one of the cones.

“Who was that?” she asked.

“The girl’s dad.”

“Seemed a bit familiar with you,” the Doctor said, frowning.

Lilith laughed. “So you’re aloud to hug strangers and I’m not? He was just thanking me for finding his daughter.”

Rose shrugged. “So what do you want to do next?”

Lilith threaded one arm through Rose’s and the other through the Doctor’s. “Anywhere but the arcade.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For the record: part 1 is pre-Better With Three, part 2 is during Better With Three, and part 3 is during Stuff of Legends.


End file.
